


Mozart

by ellenoruschka



Category: Amadeus (1984), Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenoruschka/pseuds/ellenoruschka
Summary: Déconcerté, malade, joue tes accords.





	Mozart

Je suis Mozart,  
Et quand j'écris,  
J'ai mal.  
Et quelque part,  
J'entends un rire.  
Qui rit?  
Personne sauf moi,  
Un homme mortel  
Et pâle.  
J'entends une voix,  
Une voix cruelle  
Qui dit:

Joue-toi encore!  
Déconcerté,  
Malade,  
Joue tes accords!  
Ta liberté  
Est là —

Cette mélodie,  
Ce requiem  
Fatal!  
...quand tout est dit,  
La nuit qui est  
Ma mort  
Se lève, bizarre,  
Bizarre et libre,  
J'ai mal.  
Je suis Mozart  
Et je veux vivre  
Encore.

**Author's Note:**

> An original poem in French proofread by the kindest Valérie Houle and based on Mozart l'Opéra Rock.


End file.
